This invention is concerned with an assembly for securing a windshield cover to a vehicle body, such assembly being widely usable for various types of vehicles, such as passenger cars, tractors for agricultural use and caterpiller-equipped or wheeled vehicles for construction use.
Although such assembly is suitable for use in various types of vehicles, the present invention will now be described in connection with a passenger car.
In the wintertime and especially at night, if a car is parked outside, rather than in a garage, without laying a windshield cover over the windshield, then frost or moisture may condense and freeze on the windshield in the next morning. This may cause the windshield to become opaque and consequently, make it difficult to drive the car. However, there has never been provided any assembly for securing such a cover to a vehicle body. It is for this reason that most cars are often placed outside without a cover thereover.